


Grass Feilds

by DirtBee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtBee/pseuds/DirtBee
Summary: Heavily inspired by heatwaves so all creds to TBHyourlame.Just a simple streamer meets streamer roman
Kudos: 1





	Grass Feilds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



Snapping back into reality she blinked to clear her head, confusion struck her as for a split second she had forgotten where she was, the vague scent of cheap pizza filled the air and the chatter of friends followed it. Ari’s party, It was Ari’s birthday party. Looking down at the warm slice of pizza on her plate she felt a pang of disgust, she wasn't hungry, she hadn't been the whole day, this party was the only thing that had been occupying her thoughts. “You'll grow out of it once you get to college and start meeting new people” she was waiting for that, two years out of collage and her sickening fear of people was still there, though, the compliments on her looking thinner felt nice, what wasn't were the days she would go without eating because she was too scared to leave her house for food, overanalyzing every little thing about leaving, overthinking every situation, and ultimately choosing to just skip the torment and go another day having water and coffee for dinner, and she didn’t even like water.  
“Looking’ to hit that?”  
She snapped her head up, the sly tone sending alarms ringing in her head, meeting the gaze of someone who she had only briefly met, not but 15 minutes ago.  
“Oh come on Jay, I know where your eyes were lookin”  
Absolutely dumbstruck, Jay could only stare, was he talking to her? She shook her head slowly not quite understanding the question, and wondering where it came from so suddenly.  
“Huh?”  
“Lili, I know you were lookin’ at her ass”  
Time froze, her worst fear, exploited by some jackass she has just met. Knowing that for the other girls in the room, it might seem awkward that Jay was there, of course Jay was into women, but she had a type. Who was he to say anything? Tension like a thick fog filled the air, clouding Jay’s vision, panic had begun to claw its way into her chest, the heavy weight of eyes burned into her skin, and the room fell deafeningly silent.  
“I-I wasn't?”  
It came across more as a question than a statement, and all he did was raise an eyebrow, as if she was lying. Ari shot a look at Jay, she couldn't tell if it was anger or questioning, honestly she couldn't tell what anyone was feeling, her inner world began to grow dark with panic, she shot her eyes back down as the now cold pizza. Though the conversation buzzing around had picked back up, and the eyes fell off of her, one set was still staring, waiting for a response, for something. It kept her own eyes locked down, inspecting every part of the plate, of the pizza, of the floor, her shoes, socks, anything. She had to leave. She folded the thin paper plate in half and stood up throwing it in the trash, her gaze fell over the room and met up with Ari’s, Jay nodded and waved, indicating that she was leaving, Ari cocked her head in confusion but nodded a goodbye. Rushing out the door and down the path back to her car, she noticed her chest aching for air, she gasped lightly not realizing she had been holding her breath. Her hand landed on the hood of her car stabilizing herself, everything felt fuzzy, emotions crashing like waves and she was drowning. 

“Jay” Ari’s voice echoed in the night.

Seconds went by before Jay turned, Ari standing in her doorway, and an all to familiar face standing next to her. 

“Kiara?”

Kiara's pale green eyes lit up as Ari turned closing the door, she nearly skipped down the path, strawberry blond hair bouncing as she did. Jay stood watching, a smile spreading across her face. 

“I didn't even notice you till you were gone!” Kiara chirped standing in front of Jay. 

She was there for what just happened, great. 

Jay forced her smile to stay “Yea”

Kiara rolled her eyes “I would be mad at you for not coming to say hi to me but I know you around people, always staring down.”

Jay nodded, not knowing how to carry the conversation, emotions raw from panic. Her mind racing for things to say so the silence wasn’t awkward.

“I was wondering if you wanted to stream with me tomorrow?”

Jay snapped back to the conversation, blinking in confusion.

“You hadn’t responded to my texts, so I thought now would be the best time to ask, since I caught you in person. “

It wasn't on purpose, it never was, going weeks or months of not talking to people, not leaving the house, she didn't mean to, but she rarely brought herself to talk to other people, spending her days watching youtube and streaming herself. 

“I'd love to.” 

“Good, tomorrow at 3, i'll text you.”

Jay threw her keys absentmindedly to her left, clashing them against the hardwood floor, ripping off her jacket she threw it on her couch running her hands through her hair. She took a deep inhale, the musty stale air filled her lungs, making her choke. Her eyes scanned the darkness of her apartment, unkempt and dirty. Prying her shoes off she walked barefoot to her room motions jittery as she fumbled to grab her phone out of her pocket, it fell to the floor clattering. Jay bent over to pick it up before hesitating.

Did she even want to pick it up?

She stood back up staring at her phone laying face down on the floor, stepping over it. She walked into her room, curtains closed, the only source of light was her blinking monitor. Ignoring it, she threw herself onto her bed, the cool sheets calming her down, only now realizing how hot she was. She peeled off her shirt laying face down in her blankets before lifting her head to the side and flopping it down staring into the blinking light. She began to count the seconds it was on and off, numbers started to blur together before the light had begun to dim and disappear, allowing her eyelids to grow heavy and close, she took one deep inhale before opening her eyes again. A darky epty sky met her, confusion struck for seconds before she darted up, ice cold water washed over her legs causing a shiver to run up her spine, sharp harsh grass pricked at her hands. She shoved herself away from the water struggling to get to her feet, stumbling backwards. Grass stabbed at her feet as she got up and ran a few steps away from the water, the thick air sticking to her lungs, to her skin. Struggling to get air in, her breathing grew heavy, her eyes began to dart around the open field, lush green grass swiftly turning a sharp dull brown, trees surrounding the area began to wither and die, and the thick air grew only thicker with the scent of mold and decay. A crack sounded from behind Jay causing her to whip around terrified at what had found her, and it was then, like every night before, she realized her mistake. Cruel holdness grabbed at her throat, digging talons into it, piercing the skin at the front of her neck. Her hands flew up to pry off whatever was there, but the grip grew only tighter, crushing her trachea as she tried to cry out, but only forced gasps could leave. Within seconds even that was gone, unable to breathe, it began to drag her back to the cold water, scratching at her neck to pry off whatever was suffocating her, she began to grow dizzy, lack of oxygen finally taking its toll as she felt the cold water hit the back of her neck, beginning to surround her. She withered and jerked to get away, but she couldn't, she never could, water enveloped her whole body, it was murky, dirty, cold, and she was only pulled down, her lungs ached for air, but even if she could she would have let the water fill them, darkness surrounded her. 

She jerked to life coughing and gasping for air, hands finding their ground, grabbing at sheets with white knuckles before flying to her neck scratching at it until realizing nothing was there. She heaved and coughed, trying to force air back into her lungs, eyes wide with panic searching every dark inch of the room for prying claws, before they steadily landed on the blinking light of her computer. Heaving turned to heavy breathing, then to a steady breath, she blinked realizing it was ok, she was in her room. She flopped onto her back, speat dripping from her forehead as she stared at the ceiling, a pang of fear still lingered, it was going to be hard to go to bed again the next night, but she would, and it would all happen again. The ping of a discord notification went off, and she reached for her phone next to her, the blinding light causing her to wince, turning down the brightness. It was 10:33, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept in so long, her eyes wandered down to the notification, it was Kiara, she swiped, pulling her phone away from her face so it would open.

“We still on for 3?”

Jay searched for an excuse to get out of it, but her head failed her, falling blank, she sighed texting back “Yea.”

A bar popped up just above her keyboard, “KiriLo is typing…” within seconds it was gone, no message was sent. Jay turned off her phone, flopping on her back and going back to blankly staring at the ceiling, searching for the motivation to get up. She rolled her head to her doorway staring out into the hallway that led to the living room, the curtains letting in the morning light, sun glimmering off her keys left haphazardly on the floor. She sat up again throwing her legs off the side of the bed, before standing up, stretching, and walking out into the living room, looking at the mess that unmotivation had caused over the course of the week. 

2:30 had rolled around, and a muffled chime had brought Jays attention back to her room, she had spent the day cleaning knowing it was the first step to motivating herself for the rest of the day, she set down the trash by the door and walked into her room, the unopened curtains left the room dark, she searched her covers for her phone, before finding a hard spot, and grabbing it. She sat on the edge of her bed looking at her phone.

“T minus 30 minutes” 

Jay snickered, “you don't have to keep tabs on me, I was going to be there” 

“I know, I just wanted to make sure you weren't making up another excuse to bail on me again, I've hyped you up to my followers”

Jay’s mouth fell agape, asshole, a smile worming its way onto her face as she scoffed “Oh how very kind of you” she responded. 

“I know, my followers are excited, twitter is having a field day with it.” 

Jay felt a pang of anxiety creep its way into her head, she shook it off, determined to not screw up today. Kiara and Jay had been friends for as long as she could remember, Kiara knew everything about Jay, and vice versa, they had both tried to keep their work out of their friendship, but as both creators began to grow, it grew difficult, so they came to the decision, up until last night, that they would steer clear from each others work, keeping their friendship subtle. Jay placed her phone on her desk, booting up her computer, watching the monitor light up, she leaned back in her chair looking over to the window, she stood again walking over to it, opening the curtain, letting in the light, dust particles danced in sunrays, meandering back over to her seat dropping into it. She pulled up Kiaras stream, sitting, watching the offline chat drone by, catching the occasional “Mod support <3” and “Stream time” she smiled before the chat suddenly came to life, chats whizzing by, all saying nearling the same thing “Have you all seen twitter?” Jay looked at her phone, a notification popping up from KiriLo, she opened it seeing the tweet. 

“Can’t believe you guys are this excited about me talking to SpruceBird” 

Jay laughed looking at the tweet, it was bold, having said that being nearly 15 minutes away from starting , her eyes went back to the offline chat, with 10 minutes before the stream had even started, it was racing past, making it nearly impossible to catch any word. The screen flashed from a dark “offline” to a sly smiling face, Jay scoffed pulling up discord on her second monitor, a single message from Kiara.

I’ll introduce you, don’t be funny ;)

It was the wink, sparking a dangerous flame within her, a wide smile spread across her face, she waited in the call, muting herself. She leaned back in her chair, supporting her cheek on her hand, supported by the armrest. Her eyes inspected every inch of the screen in front of her, picking up on every little mannerism Kiara did, she had a plan well thought out in her head. 

“Ok so now the time you’ve all been waiting for!” 

Here we go.

With the jingle of discord, they were off. Talking for nearly hours, playing games and joking, reading chat and answering questions, and for that time, things were good. 3pm turned swiftly into 5, then 8, streaming for nearly 5 hours, Jay stretched, the weight of the day finally hitting her full force, she let out an exasperated breath, Kiara laughing from the other side of the mic, rubbing the side of her neck and yawning. She looked at the camera lense, it froze Jay, she was stuck looking into her eyes, the light in her room danced in her eyes.

“I think we lost her chat” 

Jay shook her head blinking “Huh?” 

Kira smiled looking away from the camera and back to her monitor “I said any final words?” 

Jay smirked, she leaned close to her mic “ We should do this again sometime” 

Words rolled off her tongue like butter as she allowed herself to sink into the sentence. Kiara hesitated, darting a look at her second monitor just off camera, she looked back to her main monitor. 

“Absolutely, this was fun!” 

It was a blunt answer, Jay smirked, she had her stumped. 

“I enjoyed talking to you” 

“I enjoyed talking to you as well” 

“I mean we talk all the time… but not like this” 

The chat flew by.

She's blushing.

Jay smirked, she had Kiara right where she wanted her, Kiaras body language changed, she leaned back more, adjusting her head to look more downward. 

“Now what do you mean by that?” 

Perfect 

“Oh you know how we talk to each other, but I’m not sure you want our private conversations spoken about to 70,000 people.”

Kiara darted her eyes to her second monitor again. 

Jay leaned in further “your words are so much more tender alone.”

She had pushed too far, reaching untouched lands. They had flirted before, but it was nothing like this, something about it felt, real. Kiara looked into her monitor, a sly look in her eye, and for a moment, Jay's heart sank. 

“And yours are more than just a joke.” 

What?

Jay choked, her words caught in her throat, her face lit up in a blaze and she felt her heart pound. 

“I never said they were.” 

Shit. 

Kiara looked away swiftly from her camera to her second monitor. In that moment Jay realized she fucked up, she let her emotions get to the better of her, she knew it sounded too real. 

“With that we'll leave you chat! Have a good one!” 

The stream ended leaving Jay intently staring at the offline screen, not daring to glance at the chat still buzzing by. Kiara closed out of her remaining tabs, chuckling at the chat, she leaned back to relax in her chair, huffing as she did reaching for her phone sitting on her desk.

“That was eventful” 

Jay was terrified “Yea, it was fun”

Kiara glanced up before looking down at her phone “Honestly, we should collab more often” 

What did I do “We should”

Kiara smiled “How’s Tuesday sound?”

That was two days away, Jay looked at her callender, nothing. 

“Sounds good”

“Good”

What was she doing? “I should log off for the night.” 

Kiara set her phone down and smiled “ Me too, text me tomorrow morning ok? I miss you”

“I will, goodnight.” 

Jay clicked the red end call button, swiftly closing out of discord, staring blankly at her monitor, shaking her head she pushed away from her desk hoping to put some distance between her and the call that just ended. 

What just happened?

It was something new, something that she had never even considered doing before, of course they were close friends, and flirted with eachother alot, but it was just platonically, just for fun. She never intended her words to come across so truthfully, she didn't even have feelings for Kiara, right? She leaned forward turning off her monitors, not even bothering to shut down her computer, she got up hesitating staring into the darkness of her room.

“I miss you” What did that mean?

Jay staggered to her bed dropping into it, she looked into her ceiling for answers to the questions that buzzed around her head. 

Why did she say that, why did I say that?  
She shut her eyes, hoping to get the day out of her head, she felt herself sink deeper into her sheets, comfort washing over her, she took a deep breath, listening to it, feeling it, then she exhaled. Focusing on her breathing, she lost track of the day, anxiety slipping from her body as she fell deeper into nothingness, and like clockwork, she opened her eyes. 

An open night sky met her, a stary, open sky, cool water washed against her legs, soft blades of grass cradled her head. Fear struck her, shooting up and looking around, she pulled herself away from the water before staring at it dumbstruck. Midnight stars seemed to dance in the waves of the lake, soft grass swaying in a gentle breeze, lines of lush green trees surrounded the open field, seemingly stretching for miles. Her eyes clung to the water, fear overwhelming her, she had tried for so long to not look away, this time was going to be no different, she slowly backed away from the stream soft grass cradling her bare feet. She blinked, relaxing her tense shoulders, slowly bringing her gaze from the lake, to the grass, this was different. She adjusted her feet, feeling the soft grass beneath them, she looked around her at the trees as they gently swayed, leaves stuck to them as if it was the middle of the summer.

A crack sounded behind her, then a voice “Jay?”

Kiara?

Jay whipped around staring at her, wide eyed. Kiara emerged from trees, looking around the area, confident, but confused. 

“So this is the lake.” 

Jay took steps back as Kiara took forward, looking around, ice cold water struck Jay's feet, causing her to freeze in her tracks, her gut wrenched at the feeling, an all too familiar feeling. Kiara stopped walking, looking at Jay, her face calm, her gaze went down to the water, Jay’s gaze followed as well, terror choking her as the water had turned black, and it only got colder, Kiara looked back up to Jay, her eyes sad. 

“Jay you don't have to stay there.”

Jay opened her mouth to protest, but familiar claws wrapped themselves around her neck, queezing, she couldn't move. Kiara began to walk closer and everything within Jay begged her to stay away, to leave, to run but she couldn't, claws dug deep into flesh. Kiara, standing only inches away from Jay, reached up her hands, fingertips gently grazing Jay's cheeks, before falling to her jawline, following it up to the top of her neck, before bringing them down the sides of her neck, following her collarbone and taking her hands away. The feeling lingered, sparks tingling where her fingers had traced, Jay blinked, breathing steadily, the feeling of claws gone, the piercingly cold water turned to a relaxing cool. Kiara smiled warmly.

“Its gone”

Jay stared bewildered at Kiara, who simply laughed and turned walking away, pausing to look at the swaying grass, Jay helpless followed her out of the water, she turned and sat down some feet away from the water, Jay joined her. 

“How did you do that?” Jay managed after minutes of silence.

“What do you mean?”

“The claws just vanished, I've spent years here, trying to pry them off, doing anything to get away from the decay that covers this place, and you just made it vanish,” 

Kiara glanced over to Jay “You can’t do it all yourself” 

Something about the way Kiara had said that struck Jay differently, she went from staring at the water to meeting Kiaras gaze, staring helplessly into pale green eyes. 

“But why you?”

Kiara smiled, causing a dangerous feeling to well within Jay, “This is your head Jay, why is it me?”

Jay blinked, looking out to the water again, excuses, “Probably because I talked to you today.”

Kiara nodded “What did you tell me today”

Jay looked down at the grass, “I wasn't joking”

“You weren't joking” 

“I know.”

Jay turned to Kiara, her warm smile engraving itself into Jay's brain, impulse took over her body. Kiara was so close to her, nearly feeling her warm breath on her neck and it reminded Jay that it was gone, embers were lit, and a dangerous flame began to grow. In one swift motion she leaned in, her lips meeting with Kiaras, it was tender and loving, time seemed to stop for the moment their lips met, Jay melting into Kiaras touch, slowly bringing her hand to Kiaras cheek. Jay slowly pulled inches away from Kiara, whose eyes fluttered open staring deep into Jays' face flushed red, Jay realized that she was nearly on top of Kiara, she let out a hot breath, Kiara gently grabbing the side of Jay's neck. She leaned in again, feeling merely a second of warmth on her lips before she opened her eyes, the white ceiling meeting her gaze. 

What the hell was that?

Jay sat up, looking around the room, butterflies still humming her stomach, face burning with passion, she shook her head gently before throwing off the covers and getting out of bed walking over to her door, but before her hand met the handle, a discord notification sounded through the room. She turned back to her bed, her phone face down, she walked back over and picked it up, blood running cold. 

“I had a dream about you last night.”


End file.
